Baka!
by Saki123
Summary: Kris es inteligente para las batallas pokémon pero es una tonta en el amor mal summary primer fic silverxKris


Hola pues bueno al fin decido escribir un fanfic y esta vez será de Pokemon sobre una de mis parejitas favoritas pero que se ha quedado olvidado :c es mi primer fanfic así que aquí comienzo creo que será one-shot. silverx kris si no te gusta no leas!.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

**TITULO: **Baka!

SUMARY: Kris gana de nuevo un combate pokémon contra silver pero éste le sonríe y deja a Kris embobada y confundida sobre sus sentimientos.

"Una vez más me has vencido Kris, una vez más " decía un pelirrojo con bellos e intimidantes ojos grises y una leve pero notoria sonrisa.

¿Desde cuándo él sería así con ella con la chica que lo derrotaba cada vez que se le topaba? y más si era un chico frío y agresivo, solamente era por una razón…

Kris Pov

Una vez más le gane, el parecía mas observador su estrategia parecía infalible y le gané qué felicidad.

Después él me dijo ¨bueno me voy¨ con tal seriedad que me intrigaba, no parecía su común ¨bueno me voy¨ me parecía ¿una sonrisa? ¡¿Acaso él me sonrió? CLARO QUE SI

Fin Pov

Kris sacó una de sus pokeball y llamó a su pequeño togekiss ¨Bien _Lucky _vámonos a casa ¨

Tooogueee!¨gritó con felicidad acentando la cabeza mirando cálidamente a su dueña

En cuanto Kris se montó en su lomo, el togekiss _lucky _alzó sus alas y se elevó agitándolas contra el viento.

Mientras en el recorrido la peliazul se quedaba callada abrazada de su togekiss, toda pensativa

¨¿ qué será? Eso¨ repentinamente sus mejillas se tornaban rosas al pensar en él y su leve pero notoria sonrisa

¨¡Mo! ¡Ya deja de pensar en eso!¨ él me odia solamente piensa en su propio beneficio…

_Lucky _aterrizó delicadamente en freten de la casa de Kris ¨Kisssss!¨ grita como si dijera Kris pero solamente decia una sílaba de su propio nombre.

¨¿Qué? Pareciera como si hubieras dicho mi nombre, _Lucky,¿lucky? ¨. _Kris parecía una loca hablándole a un pokemon que no parecía hacerle caso porque sólo miraba a distraído a otro lado.

¨Bah este _lucky_ parece que tendré que hablar con otro de mis pokémon¨ decía mientras sujetaba cinco pokeball, las lanzó y salieron un kadabra, una Meganium, una quagsire variocolor, un umbreon y una blissey.

¨¿Y bién qué opinan? de él ¨ hizo una pequeña pausa para evitar decir… ¨¿clíma chicos y chicas? Je je je¨ reía nerviosamente mientras la gente cercana al lugar miraba al extraño diálogo, al fijarse ella simplemente se sonrojó como un tomate y entró a la casa dejando a sus pokémon por la puerta, fijándose de su error mete a todos sus pokemon en sus pokéball respectivas.

¨Eso fue vergonzoso¨ pensaba casi susurrando mientras se tapaba las mejillas enrojecidas por aquel momento...

*RIIING RIING* Sonó sorpresivamente el pókegear de la chica

¨¿Sí?, diga¨

¨ Kris, ¿Podríamos vernos en la ciudad Olivo?¨

Kris solamente obedeció a la voz del chico sin haber preguntado quien era. Sólo fue a la ciudad olivo como dijo aquél muchaho, de noche cuando el faro estaba encendido.

Ella vio que estaba Silver enfrente del faro con un ramo de flores, Kris se acercó donde estaba el joven pelirrojo, toda confundida.

¨Silver, ¿qué haces aquí?¨, él sólo sonrió sonrojado y le dio el ramo con la mano sudorosa

La confundida peliazul tomo el ramo y antes de que dijera una palabra, silver le dio un abrazo, uno muy cálido y duradero que se mantuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que

¨¿Si Silver?¨ aún sin entender la situación parecía como si fuera la primera vez que la abrazaran así y de hecho fue así igual que a Silver. Él dijo¨ Me gustas mucho¨…

¨Finalmente, lo dije¨ ….

¨¡Silver! Creí que no tenías sentimientos estoy feliz!¨ alegría rebosaba en sus palabras aunque

¨¡¿Cómo de que no tengo sentimientos? Todo mundo los tiene aunque sean muy escondidos!¨ Silver comienza algo indignado.

¨¡Pero siempre me insultas! es lo que no comprendo bien ¨ Se defiende con un poco de temblor en su voz

¨Kris, yo escondo…¨ mis sentimientos por ti, solamente no dejo de de¨ Ahora Kris es quien lo calla con un abrazo

¨Silver, calla y tengamos una batalla pokémon¨ ella aun confundida por no saber el significado de ese sentimiento que brotaba de su pecho

Silver se sentía frustrado de que ella no lo comprendiera, era como hablar con una muñequita de pilas parlante, decía una cosa sin sentido, lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle una pequeña palmada en su cabeza

¨Tonta, puede que seas inteligente pero eres una tonta en el amor¨….

Sólo faltaba que Kris dejara de actuar como un niño pequeño que no entendía lo que era el amor, tal vez ella no entendía por su poca interacción con la gente o sólo hace falta que el tiempo pase.

Bien qué les pareció espero que les haya gustado n.n.


End file.
